This invention relates to explosives and more particularly to a slurry of fine particle explosive solids.
In the forming of a propellant or an explosive, uniformity of components is highly desirable because uniform components contribute to the uniform final product of a propellant or an explosive. Uniformity for the size of each particle of each component used in the explosive or propellant promotes uniform dispersal of each component throughout the propellant or explosive. One of the basic components of an explosive or a propellant is an explosive solid.
Due to the basic characteristic of an explosive solid, one or more types of an explosive solid is added to an explosive formulation or a propellant formulation carefully due to the danger of explosion.
Plastisol nitrocellulose and explosive solids in the dry state are very sensitive to ignition, especially by electrostatic discharge. Thus, it is safer to produce, package, or ship explosives in a liquid slurry form. The slurry form also facilitates handling. Prior to use, it is necessary to dry the slurry. The resultant dried explosive solid is then suitable for use in an explosive formulation or a propellant formulation.
Drying of the explosive solid causes at least two problems. Due to the physical and chemical characteristics of the explosive solid, drying produces large particle or agglomerates many times the size of the original particle. These large agglomerates are usually detrimental to the final physical properties or burning properties of the formulation. Thus it is a definite advantage to have the solid as discrete particles. It is, furthermore difficult to determine when the drying is sufficient, especially drying to remove water. If even a trace of water is left in the explosive solid, possible deleterious results for the propellant or explosive formulation in which the explosive solid is used, including shortened potlife, reduced physical properties, and unstable storage life. Laboratory tests to determine water content are time-consuming and frequently inconvenient.
Thus, there are seemingly conflicting goals. Safety in handling of the explosive solid and a dry solid for formulations conflict. The agglomeration of the dry solid also conflicts with the desired fine particle. It is also difficult to determine just how dry the explosive solid is, or how much water the explosive solid contains. Therefore, it is desirable to form a fine particle plastisol nitrocellulose which does agglomerate and to determine water content of the nitrocellulose.